Russell
Character Bio Russell is a turquoise extraterrestrial sea otter, He owns typical pirate accessories, consisting of a Jolly Roger hat, a striped red and white shirt, a hook, an eye-patch, and two wooden peg-legs. He enjoys fishing, sailing, and eating seafood, especially mussels, which was why he was named Russell. He also likes kite-flying and even runs his own fast-food restaurant (Mime to Five).His hook started off on his left hand, but was later moved to the right hand for the rest of the series. Russell's initial villain design depicted him with a five o'clock shadow; in his early appearances he appeared with it, however, the creators eventually scrapped it. He doesn't have a five o'clock shadow since Get Whale Soon. Typically, his vocabulary consists only of "Yar!", though in the episode Get Whale Soon, he also says things like 'Aha!' and 'Huh?'. In A Sight for Sore Eyes, he can be heard apologizing to The Mole after accidentally bumping into him. Sometimes, when put in a scary or violent situation, Russell will go insane and start laughing in a crazy manner as his eye turns grey, much like Flippy, as seen in Get Whale Soon and Snow Place to Go. However, instead of killing people, he just slashes stuff with his hook. Russell is rarely seen with the other characters, instead spending most of his time navigating. He does however appear in a few episodes with Lumpy, and lately, he seems to appear with the others more often as well. His deaths usually involve sea animals and getting impaled. In the episode Sea What I Found, when Russell woke up and went to his closet to change his peg-legs, it can be seen that his legs are partially amputated. He is the first character to wear shorts. He is also the third character without visible ears, as seen in his internet shorts introduction when he took his hat off for a few seconds, and in Something Fishy. Russell wears a stripy undershirt when he goes to sleep. He lives in a big pirate ship-shaped tree-house and sleeps on a hammock. Since he only has one eye and his vision is becoming blurry, he's recommended to wear a contact lens, as seen in A Sight for Sore Eyes. He appears to be friends with Lumpy in Sea What I Found. He has also been seen with Nutty and Handy in Ipso Fatso, Disco Bear in The Smallest Garden in the World, and Sniffles in Spotitis. Furthermore, in Can't Stop Coffin he was seen playing baseball with Cuddles, Toothy and Cro-Marmot. So far, the only internet episodes he survived in were Can't Stop Coffin, Ambulance to the rescue, and Put Your Back Into It. In the TV series, he survived A Sight for Sore Eyes, The Smallest Garden in the World, Mime to Five (debatable), Chew Said a Mouthful, See What Develops, Easy Comb, Easy Go, and Spotitis . He also survived Milk Pong and YouTube Copyright School. He's an immortalized Water-type Pokémon. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boy Characters Category:Otters